The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent the work is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Devices that communicate wirelessly continue to become more prolific. Interference, security risks, and other undesirable effects can result from high concentrations of wireless devices in the same airspace. These issues are exacerbated by conventional wireless access points that add to the interference by transmitting signals within large footprints to provide maximum coverage. The large footprints typically overlap with neighboring access points, thus polluting the already limited airspace with more and more communications. Additionally, to provide maximum coverage conventional wireless access points typically also maintain slower data transmission rates that are compatible with longer transmission ranges. These slower transmission rates and long transmission ranges negatively impact performance of wireless networks by increasing interference, slowing communications, causing security risks, and using more power.